Another Name on the Stone
by Tarrai
Summary: To many he was just another name on the stone, one of the shinobi who gave their lives on the battlefield. But to Kakashi his name meant so much more, it meant loss, love, friendship and everything in between. (Kakashi Hatake x Harry Potter)


**Another Name on the Stone  
by: Tarrai  
Warning!: Angst ahead, slash, boy/boy, crossover, character death, KakaHarry, Kakashi Hatake/Harry Potter.  
AN:/ **_the first of many stories to come! C: Kakashi/Harry Potter because we are weird freaks like that. ;D This was mainly written by Rai and added to by Tarra. This was typed up in a flurry, so if you find any obvious mistakes, please tell us so we can fix it! Thank you!_

_**Rai and I are also looking for a beta reader! (: Someone we can keep in touch with over PM! As well as perhaps a third author to join us. PM US IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN EITHER.**_

* * *

He had arrived confused and in a puff of smoke, jet-black hair in disarray, he peered at Kakashi with green eyes and had promptly asked him a question in a strange foreign language. Kakashi had stared at him in silence before picking him up and quickly depositing him at the Interrogation Unit in the ANBU headquarters and walking away.

A few months later Kakashi was reading one of his various porn books when he was interrupted by the soft landing of feet in front of him. Thinking it was Gai, Kakashi peered up from his book only to see the mysterious stranger that had appeared in front of him not too long ago. The stranger pointed a gnarled stick at his face and said in a heavily accented voice,

"_Payback. From me and Ibiki who had to put up with me." _

Kakashi just stared lazily at the stick, after all what could the stranger do with a mere stick? However, with the flick of the stick Kakashi was hanging by his feet upside-down in mid-air, his book on the ground, just out of reach. The stranger smirked and turned around to leave.

"_Have fun._"

Kakashi mused that the stranger had a rather nice ass as he stormed away and fifteen minutes later, after being laughed at or stared in wonder at by no less than five ninja, Kakashi collapsed onto the ground face-first.

"My, it seems my eternal rival has lost his cool youthful grace! Perhaps he can regain it back by running laps with me!"

"Hello Gai and sorry, no time, I have some revenge to plan."

A couple of days later, the stranger found himself waking up in the middle of a girl's bathhouse with a very naughty magazine seemingly glued to his hand. It was just the stranger's luck that the evening rush had just started.

And thus a prank war was started between Kakashi Hatake and the stranger.

* * *

It wasn't until a few months after the beginning of the prank war that Kakashi finally had learned the stranger's name. He had learned it, surprisingly from his new student Naruto. The stranger had dropped by and handed Naruto a bag of food for lunch during one of their D-Class missions and Kakashi stared with his mouth agape in surprise as Naruto hugged the stranger.

"Thank you Hari-aniki! I was so hungry and I can tell from the smell that it's ramen! You're the best 'ttebayo!"

The stranger's accent was considerably less pronounced when he replied, "_No problem Naruto, you do your best, okay_?"

That evening when Kakashi found the stranger sitting on the village walls he jumped up and sat beside him. He inclined his head towards the black-haired man and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hari-aniki?" He questioned.

Hari-aniki repeated Kakashi's actions and said in a mocking tone, "_Kakashi-sensei_?"

"Just Kakashi."

"_Just Hari."_

"Pleased to meet you."

"_Likewise_."

And thus, they shook hands in a civil manner and a friendship was born.

* * *

After their mission in the Wave, Kakashi was approached by an angry looking Hari who promptly reached his hand and smacked Kakashi across the back of the head.

"_How dare you endanger Naruto like that! You know what could've happened had things not gone your way! I can't believe how lucky you are! You could've died too! Naruto told me about your close encounter! I knew you were an idiot but I didn't know that you were this reckless!" _

Kakashi, not listening to a thing that Hari was saying, could only think about how much he had missed Hari on the mission and how nice the slimmer man looked with his pale face flushed in anger, glasses askew, green eyes narrowed, and his unique lightning scar just barely peeking out behind wild black locks. Realization spread through Kakashi as Hari continued to rant, pushing his hands through his hair in frustration ("_Are you even listening to me right now? I swear Kakashi!_"). He grabbed Hari's face, for he had never been too great with pretty words, and tilted his face up.

"Shut up Hari, we're alive isn't that all that matters?"

And thus, Kakashi kissed Hari and two friends became something more.

* * *

Kakashi learned of Hari's home before Konoha, of his friends that he left behind, who Kakashi wished he could meet for they sounded very interesting. Hari learned of Kakashi's lost friends and of Obito who taught him that there were things that mattered more than rules. Each time one of them heard of the other's close encounters with death they would wince with the pain that came with the thought of losing the other.

The fear drove them to embrace each other and comfort each other with kisses which led to more and more.

And thus, Kakashi and Hari became lovers.

* * *

It was a long tough battle and everyone was exhausted, however all the morale as boosted as all the ninja gathered to back up Naruto in his fight against Madara and Obito. Hari was back at Command, sending messages along with Ino's and Shikamaru's fathers.

Then it happened. The Jubi had locked on Command and Kakashi heard Hari's voice crackling through the connection.

"_Kakashi I love you, everything is going to be okay. Tell Naruto to be strong." _

And then, nothing.

And thus, Kakashi was left alone once again.

* * *

It was with a broken heart that Kakashi battled on, and the death of Hari fueled Naruto to destroy Madara and the Jubi. People celebrated and Naruto was revered as a hero.

When it was all finished, Kakashi stood at the stone that had seemed to escape destruction through both the War and Pein's attack. The list was longer than ever and trailing his fingers along the names he stopped at one name engraved in the stone.

**Hari Hatake **

To many he was just another name on the stone, one of the shinobi who gave their lives on the battlefield. The only thing that would perhaps give them pause was the last name of Kakashi that Hari had taken shortly after the "Gaara Rescue" mission. But to Kakashi his name meant so much more, it meant loss, love, friendship and everything in between.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto."

Kakashi could feel a hand on his shoulder as the new Hokage stood up next to him looking down at the stone.

"I miss him too."

"Aa." Kakashi couldn't make a noise more than that afraid of the catch in his throat that might make itself apparent.

"Why is the slot under his name blank?" Naruto questioned, and it was, underneath his name it was blank before continuing on with the list.

Kakashi gave a smile, "So that when my time on the battlefield comes, my name can join his."

"Don't talk about dying in that tone! Like you're looking forward to it! Hari, he, he really loved you! He wanted you to live! So you shouldn't sully his memory like that! You're going to live a long life, if not for yourself for Hari! You got that?"

Kakashi, startled at Naruto's fierce tone, just nodded. And Kakashi stuck to his word. He lived, he fought to live, he laughed and though he never fully moved on or took another lover, he moved on as much as he could and there were times when he felt truly happy even though he missed Hari with every bit of his being. He watched as Naruto went on to become the greatest Hokage the Five Nations had ever seen and was called Grandpa Kakashi by Naruto's children and Sakura's children. He saw as new ninja rules were written and a new era of peace settled over the land.

And finally, when Kakashi shut his eyes for the last time he smiled, thinking of all the wonderful stories he'd be able to tell Hari.

* * *

**AN:** _I hoped you enjoyed it~ c: Either way feel free to drop suggestions on what type of stories we should make, a start of a multi-chapter will be coming out soon (HP) and some more one-shots will be coming out (Naruto). (: _


End file.
